


7.French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: French Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Kudos: 29





	7.French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.

Kisses from Jumin Han are nothing short of an out of body experience. 

Even what might appear to be a chaste kiss– given in the company of others– is sensual enough to have you clenching when his silken lips press against your temple. What those around you don't see is the subtle curl of his fingertips into the soft curve of your hip as he pulls you close, your hand trembling in response around the crystal stemware half-filled with champagne. Blood rushes to your cheeks and your heart skips a beat when you feel his puff of breath against your skin, stirring the wisp of hair that's fallen away from your styled updo; and he's whispering words of adoration into your ear, the curtain of his bangs touching his lashes as he lowers his eyes, the curve of his smile on your ear the purest form of torture. It has you scanning the venue for the nearest restroom or darkened corridor where you can lead him and let him kiss you proper, unhinged, like he often does behind closed doors, in the privacy of his posh penthouse.

The kisses he reserves for when you're alone are not for the faint of heart, and more often than not they'll lead to a lot more than just kissing. 

He'll begin by cupping your cheek in his palm, cool fingers fanned out so that they're grazing your ear, the line of your jaw. He's gazing at you with such intense devotion, your breath hitches in your throat and you have to look away. But when you do, he's tilting your chin up between thumb and forefinger and bringing his mouth just close enough to yours that you can  _ almost  _ feel him. He smells of spearmint and something uniquely  _ Jumin _ , and tastes divine once he has sealed his lips upon yours. 

He'll hesitate for a moment, sighing into you, applying subtle pressure before wrapping an arm about your waist, perhaps taking a handful of your backside in his insistent grasp. There's magic in the air, sparks between you, and his tongue slides over yours. He know that if he uses it to flick the roof of your mouth, you'll issue a delicious moan that has him ready to bed you immediately. 

Jumin loves it just as much when you trace the corners of his mouth and the gum just behind his front teeth with the tip of your tongue, ghosting your lips over his while your fingertips join the sensual dance, pulling his bottom lip down to pinch it lightly before catching it between your teeth.

Jumin is utterly obsessed with you. Seriously, this man worships the ground you walk upon and would do anything at all to ensure your lifetime of happiness, in and out of the bedroom. He is proud of the effect he has on you, perhaps even a bit smug about it. 

He has your body mapped out in his mind's eye and knows exactly where to touch and with how much pressure, whether to use fingers, lips, or tongue– Jumin has committed it all to memory. His favorite melodies are your desperate cries beneath him while he bring you to climax by his deft hand, fingers delving into your wet heat with all the precision of a skilled surgeon. 

(Oops, this was supposed to be about kissing)


End file.
